


A Broken Heart and Mind

by hedatheundying



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatheundying/pseuds/hedatheundying
Summary: This is during the Dark Swan Era. Emma is the Dark Swan after sacrificing herself to save Regina Mills. Regina is stuck with the savior's duties, and it's wearing her out. However, she refuses to give up on Emma.Just a one shot, I dreamt about this.





	A Broken Heart and Mind

“Hey, Madam Mayor, could you come down to Granny’s? We have a situation.” 

Regina groaned, but quickly typed her response before waving her hands and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. 

For over a month, the mayor of the quaint little town of Storybrooke was pulled in every direction. The woman had defeated villain after villain, performed the regular mayoral duties, assisted various citizens with whatever task they asked of her at the time, and had not had time to herself in well over a month. She was growing tired of it all. 

Left and right, the people needed more. Always asking and never giving. Between slaying monsters and fulfilling every need, Regina was low on energy and magic. 

Her body felt as though it was carrying the weight of the world, every breath and every step felt as though it took every fiber of her being to complete. 

Regina finally returned home after another full day, smiling weakly as she took hold of an expensive bottle of wine and a crystal wine glass. Her mind was exhausted and her body ached from the incessant needs of the people surrounding her. The bathwater ran and the scent of oils filled the steamy air. As the bubbles neared the top of the large bath, Regina twisted the knobs and the water ceased its flow. 

The glass in Regina’s hand was soon filled far above the standard filling for wine, and her feet stepped into the hot water. The warmth surrounded her calves, heating up the stiff muscles and begging them to relax. Just before the woman could lower her body into the welcoming pool, her phone cried out next to her. 

The ringing was obnoxiously loud, and she felt tears well up at her eyes. “One night, that’s all I ask for.” Her voice whispered, broken, out into the empty house. 

With the roll of her eyes, she picks up the phone, wine forgotten. 

Her voice is tight and low on patience, “Mayor Mills.” 

“We need you down at the docks, sister, its an emergency.” A gravelly voice echoed through the speaker.

“I just got home, Leroy, I am finished for the night, call someone else.” She rolled her head back, finally sitting on the edge of her tub. 

The cold material sent a chill up her body, contrasting the heat rising from her submerged legs.

“You’re just going to leave us to figure it out? Just when we thought you were a changed woman.” 

A pang of regret and slight embarrassment clouded Regina’s mind, and with the wave of her hand, she was dry, dressed, and at the docks. 

The wine glass sat on the edge of the bathtub even after she returned home just a few hours before the break of dawn. Her muscles felt as though they were being torn to shreds with every movement. When she returned the from helping out with what could have been easily solved by any of the citizens in town, or perhaps the sleeping sheriff, Regina laid down in her bed and fell asleep - still fully dressed. Much too soon, the woman was awoken by the blaring of an alarm clock resting on her nightstand. 

Too few hours of sleep meant an extra layer of concealer beneath her tired, caramel eyes.

A month of sleeping at most three hours every night was catching up to her. While she had been setting her alarm clock for later each morning, the mayor had been taking longer to get ready, meaning skipping breakfast - every day. 

By the time Regina was walking into her office, her appointment list had been booked the day, or two, prior. The full lunch hour was often used for the ex-Evil Queen to rest her mind, and she found herself curled up on the couch she had placed in her office. She wasn’t proud of the situation, but thankful she had planned her office accordingly all those years ago. 

With her remaining free time, the mayor scavenged every book, scroll, and prophecy within the small town, searching for a way to save the Dark One, Emma Swan. 

Hook had tried and to no one’s surprise, failed at saving the Savior via True Loves' Kiss. Everyone in Storybrooke could have told the Pirate that he could never be Emma’s True Love. 

“I saved you. Now save me.” 

Six words echoed throughout Regina’s mind day in and day out, repeating in her head even louder each time the pirate was mentioned or near. Of all the people there whom Emma could have chosen to care for the dagger, it had been the former Evil Queen. 

Though Regina felt anger towards Emma bringing back Marian and crushing Regina’s alleged Happy Ending, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat thankful. The woman was truly relieved when he chose Marian, but what little light of hope Regina catches is snuffed out. 

While Regina loved Robin and his son, Roland, the relationship they had felt like an obligation. As though she had to be with him. She tried, truly tried, to love him like she loved Daniel, but she couldn’t. The years she had spent growing and changing had shown her that while the thief may have been her True Love all those years ago, she wasn’t the same person. Robin, try as he might, was no faithful man. He played with Regina’s heart and finally, chose her. However, Regina was no second choice, and she refused to be seen as one. 

She had tried True Loves’ Kiss, but it never worked between them. No matter how many times she forced her lips against the bearded man, nothing came if it. The only one she’d had True Loves’ Kiss with was her son whom she loved more than anything the world could offer her. 

Robin Hood was madly in love, but the one person Regina could see herself with was being tricked into a relationship with a Pirate who wore far too much eyeliner. 

However, all of this changed when Emma met Regina’s eyed as the darkness surrounded the brunette. So much love and pure trepidation had filled the depths of the forests in Emma’s eyes. 

An act of True Love had taken place that day, but no one had commented on the it, claiming the blonde had just wanted Henry to have his mother and Regina her happy ending. Emma constantly went through hell and high water to help the former queen, and had always trusted her and believed in her. 

It was no insane idea to think that they had been fated to one another. 

With all the emotion running rampant inside the mayor’s ribcage, she kept it silent - for years. No one would ever know how she felt for the Savior. Well, not intentionally. More than once had someone caught the looks she had thrown at the woman, and the utter looks of heartbreak every time that damn pirate put his greasy hand on the Savior. 

She could incinerate him on the spot. 

The Dark One had begun wreaking havoc on Storybrooke, slowly but surely. Slowly, a plan was forming, and Regina couldn’t put her hand on it. 

They had been back from Camelot for a few weeks now, but Emma made only few appearances. 

 

The tired mayor walked into her office once again to finish up the days work, but a brown leather object rested atop her monthly calendar on her desk. 

She walked slowly around the large desk, her hand timidly reaching out to what she could only assume. 

“Emma…” she whispered, her hands were now unwrapping the dagger. Etched into the blade was the intricate design marked with the name, Emma Swan. “you can’t be serious? You want me to have it? You trust me with this power over you again? You remember what happened last time.” 

“I trust you wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Don’t make me regret my decision, Regina. You’re the only one who truly knows that the darkness feels like running through your veins.” A dangerous smirk filled Emma’s lips. 

“The burning fire flowing through your bloodstream, power giving you a high that no drug could ever match, and the look in others’ eyes when they see you. It’s addictive. Seeing fear in their eyes, Regina, it’s almost too good.” An eyebrows quirked up quickly, “everyone except you and Henry give me the look. You don’t fear me, Regina. I mean, I get why Henry trusts me, but you? You should be the one scared. You know what I can do.” the Savior’s voice was like silk wrapping around the mayor. 

“Emma, I trust you. Just as you trust me with this dagger. You’ve proven yourself to me more times than I can count. You’ve saved my-our son and this town multiple times. I trust that you won’t harm me.” Regina allowed her fingertips to run over the side of the blade where Emma’s name lies, tracing the indentions of the letters. 

“Very well, Madam Mayor. See you soon.” A puff of black smoke enveloped the Dark One, her body disappearing. 

“Dammit, Emma.” The Mayor griped the hilt of the dagger, holding it firmly in her right hand. 

She wraps the metal back in the cloth and tucks it away in her blazer. 

 

The list that Regina had attempted to write down to put all of her ‘To Do’s’ in perspective only made the mayor’s brain feel as though it were melting. The damned list only grew in size, and she still hadn’t finished it. It was like the Hydra -- when she completed one task, 4 more appeared.

Her head was swimming with the complaints of the people. She was trying so hard to be the person the town needed that she was losing who she truly was. 

Regina Mills would never allow others to walk all over her like they were currently, but she had always had fire within her. Whenever the flames grew dim there was always a red leather jacket wearing spit fire to feed the flames back into a dangerous blaze. 

Henry had taken Emma’s favorite leather jacket from Mary Margaret and David’s Home, wishing for a piece of his birth mother. It sat on the back of his chair located at his desk in his room. On occasion, Regina would pass by the open door to see Henry curled up on his bed, jacket wrapped around his shoulders. 

The whole scenario had taken a harsh toll on the young teen. He had faced more in his life than any child should have, but he continued fighting. While Emma had broken Henry’s heart, he refused to believe that it had been Emma. The boy separated the two in his mind, Emma and the Dark Swan, much like he did Regina and the Evil Queen. 

The entire town remained on edge as to what Miss Swan had up her sleeve next. Not many dared try to cross her, and when they did it ended in fatalities. 

Emma had become much like Regina had in her royal days. However, the darkness in the Savior evolved into a stronger force than any had every faced. 

Though many tried, Regina refused to allow anyone to hurt Emma, even when she deserved it. For some reason, the former queen could not stand for the way people felt about the Dark Swan. While she was evil and corrupt, she was still their Savior, the one who saved more lives than Mary Margaret and David every could. The people of Storybrooke owed it to Emma to help her, to save her from the darkness. Regina knew the pull of darkness all too well, and she knew the isolated feeling of seeing those you loved push you away. 

A series of strong thuds echoed throughout Regina’s office, causing the woman’s head to rise. A figure stood behind the door to her office and she let out a soft groan. She unlocked the door and opened it as her hand waved gracefully to the side. 

“Mayor Mills! It’s bad. It’s the Dark One. Sh-she has Archie. They’re on main.” Doc breathed heavily, his words a winded warning. 

“You have to be kidding me, Swan.” With what sounded much like an animals growl, Regina rose from her desk and stormed out of her office, Doc in tow.

“Well, why don’t you just… poof there, Madam Mayor? It would be fas-” 

“I don’t question your methods, dwarf, so stop questioning mine.” Regina’s teeth ground together as her anger rose higher and higher with each footstep. 

Why had Emma given Regina the Dagger if she was going to go and cause a scene? 

She was testing the Mayor, Regina was sure of it. It was a test to see if Regina would bend the woman to her will or not. 

Well, Miss Swan, we shall see. 

Main Street was packed with various shop owners and workers, surrounding an intersection. 

Talk about a traffic violation. Where is the sheriff? 

As Regina pushed her way through the crowd until she could hear the low tone in Emma’s voice and the silvery-white haired blonde’s face. 

“I’m here to send you all a message.” the pale hand was gripped in the air, Archie standing just a few feet to her left, his face growing red. “Dear Archie, our own little Cricket, just so happens to be the first person to confront me today. Now, Cricket, shall we get started?” Emma’s head to the side just barely as she flicked her free hand through the air. 

The man was barely breathing, and his eyes showed pure terror. The strangled sounds of air pushing through the therapists windpipes was cut off, and only the sound of him gasping for oxygen filled the air. No one dared take a step forward. 

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped through the wall of people standing around the Dark Swan. “Emma Swan, are you serious?” 

“Ahh, Madam Mayor, just who I wanted to see. Now, be a dear and clean up after me, will you?” A malicious smile bared itself over the red lips of the Dark One. 

“Emma, stop this. You’re hurting the people you love. The ones who love you.” Regina’s eyes filled with deep emotion, her hands in tight fists at her sides. 

“Oh? Then stop me, Regina.” A scoff, “but I know you won’t because you know what it’s like… to have this rush. You know what it’s like to have someone take control over you. You wouldn’t dare.” 

A thudding few boot stomps sounded from behind Emma, and she rolled her eyes as a wave of disgust crossed her countenance. 

“She may not, love, but I will. You are better than this, Swan. I know you, the real you, and this isn’t her. Aye, I know you’re in there, Emma. Now stop this before it’s too late.” The pirate waved his hook around, gesturing and pointing at the woman in all black. 

“Ooh, a game. Well, Pirate, you think you know Emma? You think you know who I am? Because this, here, is me. You were just too blinded to see it. Your grubby little hand was too focused on the nearest piece of ass, you couldn’t take the time to really know me.” Her chin rose and the sparkle returned to her eyes. 

Regina took in a deep breath, seeing how strong Emma was being. While the circumstances were less than ideal, it was about damn time someone stuck it to Hook other than the former queen herself. It was entirely inappropriate, but Regina shifted her weight, pressing her thighs together. 

“Emma, you have to listen. This is not you. I know you.” He took a few steps forward, and Emma dropped her hand, allowing the red haired man to cough in the oxygen he had been refused. A few of the townsfolk took the cricket in their arms, pulling him back into the crowd. 

She raised her eyebrows at him, but everyone except Killian could feel the way Emma truly felt towards the One-Handed Wonder. “Maybe you’re right, Killian. I just, I don’t know where I would be without your shining hook leading the way.” Her right hand reached out to him, cupping his cheek. She pulled him closer and he broke into a toothy smile. 

“Aye, love, see? I know you’re in there.” A lovesick expression filled his black rimmed eyes, and Regina felt as though she could vomit. 

The Mayor swallowed quickly, her hand rising to the base of her neck. This could be it, True Loves' Kiss, even if it had never worked before. 

Killian closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss the evil woman, but the squelching noise of a hand being plunged deep into his chest interrupted the moment. Many gasped, seeing that Emma had the black and red heart of the Pirate in her hand. 

A thrill ran through the mayor’s body as she felt the second-hand excitement. She quieted the feeling just as fast as it came. 

“And that, Captain, is where you are wrong. I know who I was before. I was scared and insecure, but now? I have all the power in the world, and I don’t have to deal with you chasing after me like a lost puppy. Your idiotic little attempts at flattery are sickening, and I will be glad to be rid of them. You’ve outdone yourself, Pirate.” The hand cupping the heart tensed over the black and red glowing flesh, and the cracking of the heart mixed with the hushed whispers surrounding them. 

“You can’t do this, Emma, please. I love you.” The Captain’s voice was filled with pain and consternation. 

“But I, Killian, ] could never love a pirate like you.” While many in the crowd wanted to step forward, none dared. Not even the stunned woman who had the dagger buried deep within her blazer. 

Regina could stop this and save the annoyance in her life, but a little voice in her head whispered to her, telling her of all of the ways Hook’s death could benefit herself. Rarely had the one handed man helped any of them. He was always in the way, and he constantly stood as a reminder of what Regina could never be with Emma. 

With the one-handed wonder gone, you have a chance, dear. 

The Evil Queen was like a second voice in her head, whispering different things to her throughout her days. 

A sound of shattering glass resonated from the Dark One’s palm, and dust blew in the soft breeze as Hook fell to the ground, his body lifeless. 

“Emma, what’ve you done?” 

It was Snow’s voice now, flowing through the silent bystanders. Her eyes were full with tears as she held tight onto Neal in her arms, David standing just behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. 

“What needed to be done.” A cloud of black smoke swarmed around Emma as she disappeared once more.

Regina bit her lip, knowing she should have stopped Emma, but failed due to her own selfish ways.

The woman felt her tired body complain as she strode forward to the Charmings. “With Captain Guyliner gone, we need to work now more than ever to separate her from the darkness. True Loves' Kiss never worked with him. So, go talk to the fairies. I’ll be in my vault.” 

She was gone before Mary Margaret could complain, and the stone walls of her vault surrounded her, allowing her emotions to finally reach the surface. Regina was angry, no she was livid. Fire flew through her veins. She thought she had overcome her selfishness, and she had for the most part, until it came to her having a chance with the only person she truly cared for in Storybrooke outside of her son. 

Her hands flew across the room as she shattered empty vials and threw books against the walls. The frustration built up in her body left in the means of a loud yell. “Dammit, Emma!” She felt her body collapse against the wall, her hands searing the stone behind her. 

A loud set of footsteps resonated from the stairwell, and she rolled her eyes and composed herself. “I really don’t-” 

“Regina, I’m assuming you heard the news of the Dark One.” Robin Hood’s gruff voice was tender, his hand reaching out to the Mayor. 

“Emma.” A look of confusion filled the man’s face, but Regina cut him off, “Her name. It’s Emma. She is consumed by darkness, but she is still the, our, Savior.” 

Her eyes were filled with anger, her hands were burning from the flames daring to leave her palms. 

“I know that, but right now she is the Dark One, and acting like it.” His eyes were soft, and his hand was mere inches from her bicep. “Regina, you’re exhausted. Why don’t you let me take you home and you can sleep.” 

“Do you think if I had the choice that I would go home and rest? Maybe sleep more than 4 hours in a given three days? Possibly eat more than a single piece of toast between the few weeks?” She pushed the man’s hand away. “Leave me alone, I have work to do.” 

“Regina, please, you need to go home. You need to rest. You’re acting-” 

“Like what Robin? How am I acting? Like you are - oblivious to everything? You are so caught up in the fact that you are supposed to be my True Love, yet we have yet to have True Loves' Kiss? Or maybe you’re too busy with those forest rats that you don’t pay attention to the one person in this town that has done everything to keep you alive! I had to pay the price to keep you alive, Robin.” Her body was no longer facing him, and her shoulders rose and fell dangerously fast. 

The Evil Queen laid just below the surface, but she was trying impossibly hard to keep her hidden away. More so than ever, Regina has been battling the darkness which still resided deep within her soul. She may have reigned in the dangerous woman, but she continued her whispers in the Mayor’s ear. However, the Queen grew strong as Regina’s restraint grew tired. 

“I need you to leave. Immediately.” 

“I’m going nowhere until we figure this out. I love you, Regina. Please…” 

A dark, snake like voice chuckles, speaking, “well, little thief, maybe she doesn’t love you.” 

“Dark One.” A gasp, “Regina, get behind me.” 

“Like she needs protection from me. You imbecile, she has nothing to fear. Unlike you, I wouldn’t hurt her. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.” Emma leaned against the stone wall, her leather pants clinging tight to her legs. “I didn’t come here for you anyways, so listen to your little love.” 

The man only stiffened, looking more like a territorial dog. “Regina, you can’t trust her.” 

“Only, Robin, I can. I know her.” Regina’s eyes were trained on Emma only, taking in the white-blonde hair, the red lips, and tight reptilian skinned jacket. The collar of the jacket only accentuated the length of the pale neck, and Regina felt her heart begin to race. 

“Are you kidding me? You prefer this... Dark Swan over me? Over your True Love?” 

Emma begins laughing, really laughing. “You fool. You’ll learn soon enough.” 

“Leave, Robin.” 

 

Regina saw the concern flash before Emma’s eyes. They were darker now, appearing as a dense rainforest would as the sun began to set beyond its horizon. Just as quickly it came, the emotion in the green eyes was absent. It was replaced by an almost dull look. “W-why did you come here, Emma?” She chided herself on how her voice quavered. 

A pale, angled chin rose slightly and the Mayor could see a hint of interest in the woman’s eyes. “You were calling me, Madam Mayor. In your mind - I could feel it.” Her tongue ran along the edge of her top teeth. 

The former queen swallowed at the sight, her eyes stuck on the contrast of the white teeth against Emma’s painted lips. “Don’t Madam Mayor me. We’ve been through too much.” Regina’s voice softened, “I was just talking to Robin, Emma. I didn’t call out for you.” 

“It appears it was your heart that was calling out to me then? And not to your beloved.” Emma scoffed, her hand picking up a vial and swirling it around. 

The pink liquid shimmered in the light, and the Dark One raised an eyebrow at the concoction before returning it. She began strolling through the vault, inspecting the various potions and books, taking in the broken vials and spilled potions littering the floor. They had been in the vault many times before to help Emma with her magic, but Regina had never let her see everything she hid. However, today was different. The former Sheriff knew the Mayor would not stop her any time soon. 

For years the platinum haired woman had known of this deep, underlying connection the two had. Instead of speaking on it, Emma had pushed away her own feelings and attempted to suffocate them with a greasy, rum-smelling pirate. 

Killian was a waste of space in many way in their lives. In town many had slowly begun to trust him, but few still knew his true nature. As he had ‘changed for Emma’ he had really just begun doing various ‘good deeds’ in hopes they would recognize those instead. 

“He isn’t my-” She cut herself off, knowing she could not finish her sentence. For years, Regina had been sitting on the sidelines, watching as Emma gave her heart away to those who didn’t deserve it. While she did that, Regina took out her anger by criticizing Emma’s every relationship. Regina hated every person she saw take advantage of the blonde. For the Sheriff had so much to offer, and they took every piece they could, but threw it away instead of cherishing what the woman showed them. 

Therefore, when Emma had begun opening up to Regina during their lessons, she clung to every piece of information. She remembered everything. From the details from her first real foster family, to Ingrid, to the pent up aggression towards her parents and brother, Neal, and to the loss of Baelfire. Regina made sure to keep her distance, but found herself wound up in this Swan more than she had ever imagined she should be. 

“The lion tattoo garbage. I think it’s funny how he has this tattoo of a lion, and he is destined to be your soul mate, but I, the breaker of your Dark Curse, the Savior, and the most powerful Dark one, has a tattoo of a lyon flower. It’s just hidden beneath my sleeve.” The heeled boots continued clacking against the stone floors, echoing around the vault. 

“You have a tattoo? Well, Miss Swan, aren’t you a daredevil.” Regina smiled a soft smile, and strode to her, hands almost touching. “Can I see?” 

Emma pulled the sleeve of her jacket up her arm, revealing a small flower. Without thinking, Regina’s fingers were tracing the soft lines that were blended into the blonde’s skin. Goosebumps rose beneath her fingers, and the women looked at one another. Caramel eyes find home in the green depths. The Dark One’s eyebrows furrowed, her eyes full of concern. 

“Regina, I can barely feel your magic…” Her free hand took Regina’s. 

“I’m fine, Emma. I’m just being worn thin by the citizens of Storybrooke - you better than anyone should know that they’re needy.” the brunette shrugged, her eyes closing at the sudden warmth on her bare wrist. 

“You really should rest. The people can wait. I know you’re set on ‘fixing’ me, but-” 

“Emma Swan, I am not trying to fix you. I’m just trying to help you overcome the darkness. You are still the Emma Swan who cut down a branch from my apple tree, and the one who rescued Henry from the mines, and the one who sacrificed herself for me. You are still you. You are just consumed by this power.” Regina allowed her head to fall forward. The weight of her words seemed to drain her even more. 

Suddenly, the two are surrounded by a black smoke, and Regina’s bedroom is around them. 

“Emma, please. I need-” 

“You need sleep, Regina. Now, rest. I promise not to kill anyone that doesn’t deserve it until you wake.” Her pale hand lead the olive toned woman to bed, helping her take off her shoes and surround herself with blankets. “Rest, Mayor. Your people will survive without you.” 

Regina gave in, deciding the fight wasn’t worth the effort, and the plush feeling of her bed cradling her was too good to give up. “Thank you, Emma.” 

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the black outfit exiting her room, and the door closing. 

 

Emma walked out of the Mills Residence, her head spinning. Even as the Dark One, with all the voices in her head, she was different around Regina. It was something about the woman that she was softer, less evil. Emma felt as though the former Evil Queen didn’t judge her, she knew how the blonde felt. Regina understood what it was like to be consumed in this anger. All Emma felt was anger. All of the emotions stifled by her job as the Savior came to light, and they were back for vengeance. The Dark Swan felt so much more towards the mayor, but everyone she loved died. 

“Mom!” Henry was climbing out of David’s truck as the man dropped him off. 

The slow, cautious voice that called out her birth given name filled her ears and resentment filled her mind. 

“Hey, kid, come here.” She pulled him against her, holding him tightly as he hugged her back just as hard. Henry had never given up on her, even after everything she has done to him. 

“Is mom home? Why were you here?” his curious eyebrows raised, his eyes a spitting image of his father’s. 

“She is very tired, Henry. She needs to rest, so unless you’re planning to just go inside to relax, I suggest you guys head the other way. I’m not letting anyone disturb her. You all have worn her out.” Emma stared at her own father, eyes daring him to question her. 

The voices whispered in her mind, small thoughts. Dangerous thoughts. 

“Okay, well, I’ll just go play video games. We were going to tell mom something, but it can wait. Thanks for the ride, Grandpa!” Henry smiled at David and turned towards the Mayoral Home. “Can you come inside and play with me?” His hand was now holding Emma’s. 

 

“Hah! You are so bad at this game. You would think after all this time you would be able to beat me.” Henry laughed loudly, his feet draped across Emma’s lap as they sit on the floor, just in front of the couch. 

Emma was trying, truly trying in this game, but she couldn’t beat the little twerp who was convinced he was king. 

The voices had ceased once Henry had pulled her into the home and begun distracting her. The thoughts that the previous Dark Ones whispered in her ears were too much sometimes, and she could not fight them. Emma had stopped fighting them unless she was with Henry. 

One of the greatest discoveries she had made was the voices ceased in their incessant chatter when she was with her son, solely focused on being present with him. 

While she loved the feeling of power fueled by darkness, nothing compared to the love she had for her son. She was convinced if anyone could help her defeat the darkness, it would be Henry and Regina. 

Emma could feel someone’s presence walking up the sidewalk and to the door, and she stiffened. “I’ll be right back, kid.” Her magic took her to just outside the front door, confronting the citizen strolling up to her. 

Belle gasped, her hand covering her heart, “O-oh, Emma.” She smiled, nodding to the woman. 

“What do you need? Regina is occupied. Henry is home, and the Mills’ are not to be disturbed.” The Dark One’s voice was unenthused, and she was in no mood to be pulled from her time with her son. 

“Well, I just needed to bring her a book, but I can just come back-” 

“Do that.” Black smoke filled Belle’s vision and she was suddenly located back in Gold’s Shop. 

 

The soft padding of sock covered feet notified Emma of the sleeping woman that had been upstairs. Regina had been sleeping for a few hours, and the blonde had convinced Henry to help her prepare a meal for Regina. Meaning Emma summoned various foods and Henry plated them as needed. 

Emma was no fantastic cook, so she assumed magic would taste better than her own creations could.

Food was set on the table, and Henry had set up three spaces for them all to eat. It had been a long time since Emma had sat down with others to eat a proper dinner. 

Regina appeared in the doorway, her hair fluffed from sleep and her body was covered by a tee shirt and yoga pants. 

“Goodmorning, Regina, or should I say Sleeping Beauty?” The Dark One winked, her eyes taking in the sight before her. 

The brunette shook her head but smiled, showing her amusement. “Never call me Sleeping Beauty. It’s your majesty at the very least.” the comment pulled a small, short-lived laugh from Emma’s lips, which caused the former Queen to smile a bit wider. 

“Henry set the table, and you, your majesty, need to eat.” Emma pulled out the chair at the head of the table for the woman, and she thanked her as Emma pushed her chair in just a little. 

“Did you do all of this?” Her furrowed brows glanced at the woman to her left and her son to her right. 

“It was all Emma. I just helped set it up.” He let out a small snicker. 

The look Emma found in Regina’s eyes scared her. It was one that she had seen only once before with Neal, her first real love. He had looked at her like that, and she knew how that one turned out. However, she knew Regina was one to survive, but she was also changing. Regina was softer, more willing to sacrifice herself for the people around her. The woman’s current situation was a perfect example. 

“Oh, uhm, Belle dropped by, but she just had a book for you. She still has it.” 

 

After dinner, the family had begun cleaning up the mess, and Emma and Regina were in the kitchen. Emma had a glass of whiskey in her hand, and Regina’s was full with a glass of red wine. “Thank you, Emma. You were right. I needed this.” 

Her eyes were full of contentment. The two of them were leaning against the kitchen counter, shoulder to shoulder. The former Sheriff had never truly found a place that felt like home, she had lived many places, but never felt as though she belonged. However, Regina made her feel safe, comfortable, and homey. Emma turned, looking into the Mayor’s eyes, her own were filled with far too much emotion for a Dark One. 

The whispers in her head spoke up, telling her just how embarrassed they were of her. She was too emotional. She should be out in the world, showing them how much they’ve hurt Emma Swan. However, when she looked in the woman’s eyes, the voices ceased. They were absent from her mind and her teeth began tugging on her lip. “Of course, Regina. I might be the Dark One, but you’ve done more for me than you know.” 

The blonde felt her body crave Regina’s touch, and she sucked in a breath, taking a small step back. Regina appeared to have a similar idea, taking one step forward. “Emma, please, stop running. Just be here, with Henry. With me.” 

Her heart was pounding, and every cell in her body told her that this was dangerous. ‘Run,’ her head told her, but she was tired of running. Emma was willing to take this chance, knowing that whatever the outcome, it had been worth it. She could get hurt but instead of running, Emma closed the space between them, pulling Regina closer with one hand around her hip and the other pulling the woman’s chin up just enough. Their lips touched, and Emma poured herself out. She was taking a chance she had been terrified to choose for years. 

Just when she started to pull away, Regina reciprocated the kiss. Her hands wrapped around Emma, holding her closer. 

It was a stronger magic that filled the both of them, consuming every piece of them. Emma could feel the love overcoming the darkness that filled her veins, and the previous Dark Ones yelled in her mind. However, she just kissed Regina harder, silencing them. 

The darkness dissipated from Emma’s body, and she was consumed with Regina. The brunette felt tears on her cheeks and she wasn’t sure if they were her own or if they were Emma’s. They parted and Emma’s hair was back to its lively, blonde color, and her eyes were filled with vibrance. 

“I love you.” Emma stared into Regina’s eyes, her heart thumping loudly. 

The voices were gone, and Emma could breathe. 

“You idiot, I’ve always loved you.” Regina kissed Emma once more, their kisses full of laughter as they realized just how crazy they had been, never admitting their feelings. A newfound energy buzzed through the mayor’s veins, filling her with life. 

Henry bounded into the kitchen, his feet thudding loudly, “I saw… Oh.” His eyes landed on his mothers’ embrace and he faux gagged. 

“Come here, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
